mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Praga do Século/Galeria
__TOC__ Fluttershy encontra um parasprite Fluttershy picking flowers S1E10.png Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png Fluttershy noms a blue flower S1E10.png Squirrel tugs Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png Dandelion scattering S1E10.png Squirrel with dandelion stem S1E10.png Embarrassed squirrel S1E10.png Fluttershy and apples S1E10.png Fluttershy scream S01E10.png Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png Fluttershy is scared S1E10.png Parasprite close-up S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png The empty bucket S1E10.png Preparando a visita de Celestia Spike book mess S1E10.png Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png Twilight "barely made a dent in the clutter" S1E10.png Spike carrying books up the ladder S1E10.png Spike falling off the ladder S1E10.png Spike book hat S1E10.png Twilight leaves the cleaning to Spike S1E10.png Spike frustrated S1E10.png Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Decorating for the princess part 4 S1E10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Welcome banner reads 'Celest' S1E10.png Twilight asking about the banner S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png Twilight tells Golden Harvest and Berryshine to start over S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine 2 S1E10.png Sweetie Drops watering flowers S1E10.png Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png Mrs. Cake surprised by Twilight Sparkle S1E10.png Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png Baked goods with Pinkie's bite marks S1E10.png Pinkie Pie stuffs her face with cake S1E10.png Pinkie Pie with a cream beard S1E10.png Pinkie Pie and the remains of the cake S1E10.png Pinkie Pie's "royal tongue" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png Pinkie Pie "fit for a king" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie standing in front of a cake S1E10.png Pinkie Pie about to eat another cake S1E10.png Fluttershy rushes to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png Fluttershy "am I interrupting?" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie lifting entire cake with her tongue S1E10.png Pinkie Pie swallowing a cake whole S1E10.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S1E10.png Fluttershy is confused S1E10.png Fluttershy squee S1E10.png Fluttershy with three parasprites S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png Twilight nuzzling a parasprite S1E10.png Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png Pinkie Pie "Ugh, a parasprite?" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie disgusted by the parasprite S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leaving Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Pinkie "I gotta go find a trombone" S1E10.png Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle confused S1E10.png Pinkie miming a trombone S1E10.png Twilight smiling at her parasprite S1E10.png Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png Rainbow Dash grumpily sits still S1E10.png Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png New parasprites again S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at the sight of her friends adopting parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Twilight in the sparkling library S1E10.png Twilight thinks about Celestia's visit S1E10.png Twilight watching Spike and parasprite sleep S1E10.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png A praga aparece Twilight Wake Up S01E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Twilight falling out of bed S1E10.png Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png Spike pulls parasprites off his eyes S1E10.png Twilight and Spike surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites make a mess of the library S1E10.png Spike "they're messing up all my hard work!" S1E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Twilight "the princess will be here in a few hours" S1E10.png Spike pouncing on a parasprite S1E10.png Spike slams onto the floor S1E10.png Disjointed parasprite error S01E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Spike "stop fooling around" S1E10.png Rainbow Dash home S1E10.png Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png Rainbow awaken S01E10.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming S1E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Rarity with hairball in her eye S1E10.png Rarity removes hairball from her eye S1E10.png Hairball turns into another parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png Parasprite being born S1E10.png ShockedRarity S01E10.png Pinkie shows Rarity her harmonica S1E10.png Pinkie Pie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png Pinkie Pie "not a moment too soon" S1E10.png Pinkie and Rarity "if we split the list between us" S1E10.png Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Twilight galloping toward Fluttershy's cottage S1E10.png Twilight encounters Rarity in the road S1E10.png Twilight and Rarity "we're having the same problem" S1E10.png Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Twilight about to knock at Fluttershy`s door S01E10.png Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png Rarity jumping through Twilight error S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png Worried Twilight S01E10.png Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png Rarity eww S01E10.png Applejack pulling a cart filled with apples S1E10.png Parasprites eating Applejack's apples S1E10.png Fluttershy what will we do S01E10.png Nopony can herd like Applejack S01E10.png Rainbow Dash "drive 'em back into the forest" S1E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rarity and Twilight S01E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E10.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png Applejack jii-haa S01E10.png Applejack running by pond S01E10.png Se livrando dos parasprites Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Terrified Parasprites S01E10.png Twilight chasing Parasprites S01E10.png Applejack herding parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack Here goes nothing S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash herds a stray parasprite S1E10.png Applejack Hold on girls S01E10.png Pinkie galloping next to Twilight S1E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png Twilight being confused by Pinkie Pie S01E10.png Pinkie Pie suggesting a tuba S1E10.png Pinkie wants that Twilight would follow her S01E10.png Rainbow calling Pinkie "so random" S1E10.png Applejack watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png Applejack watches ball of parasprites roll away S1E10.png Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png Rainbow about to high five Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy getting hurt S01E10.png Fluttershy says ouch S01E10.png Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Applejack Couldn't have done it without y'all S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy's cottage S01E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png Fluttershy opening the door S01E10.png Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png Fluttershy closes her eyes S1E10.png Twilight We don't have time S01E10.png Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png Rainbow with flying goggles S01E10.png Rainbow Dash flying above the Parasprites S01E10.png Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Rainbow putting her goggles on S01E10.png Rainbow banging her chest S01E10.png Parasprites see Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rainbow flying past Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow soaring around her friends' vicinity S1E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Applejack biting Twilight's tail S01E10.png Rarity swept by Rainbow's tornado S1E10.png Tornado sucking Parasprites S01E10.png Applejack Looks like our problems are solved S01E10.png Pinkie Pie's cymbals get torn off by wind S1E10.png Pinkie Pie Give me those back S01E10.png Cymbals fly into the tornado S1E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png Rainbow losing the control of the tornado S01E10.png Rainbow thrown against a tree S01E10.png Twilight can't look S01E10.png Parasprites head toward Ponyville S1E10.png Pinkie Pie, what have you done S01E10.png Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png Pinkie Pie is ruining their efforts to save Ponyville S01E10.png Pinkie Pie apalled S01E10.png Pinkie Pie I'm not ruining S01E10.png Pinkie Pie in deep thought S1E10.png Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png Pinkie Pie calling out to her friends S1E10.png Rarity and Twilight leaving Pinkie S01E10.png Ponyville fica infestada Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Parasprites eats Lyra Heartstrings' pie S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png Marigold tending to a garden S1E10.png Parasprites devour Marigold's garden S1E10.png Marigold laments her garden S1E10.png Parasprites lay siege to Ponyville S1E10.png Main 5 witnessing the parasprite infestation S1E10.png Applejack worried about Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png Twilight gets an idea S1E10.png Twilight suggests a spell to stop the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight casting a magic spell S1E10.png Twilight's spell covering Ponyville S1E10.png Parasprites come to a halt S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the spell take effect S1E10.png Parasprite sniffing an apple S1E10.png Twilight biting her lip S1E10.png Parasprite refuses the apple S1E10.png Twilight phew S1E10.png Parasprite eating the apple bucket S1E10.png Parasprite spitting out an apple S1E10.png Parasprite eats Sugarcube Corner sign S1E10.png Parasprites eating everything except food S1E10.png Twilight's spell backfires S1E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity "everypony for herself!" S1E10.png Rarity racing to Carousel Boutique S1E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity beset by parasprites S1E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity relieved by Pinkie Pie's presence S1E10.png Pinkie Pie picks up a recorder S1E10.png Pinkie Pie races past Rarity S1E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Apple family defending the farm S1E10.png Parasprites approach Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png Parasprites devour the Apple family barn S1E10.png Apple family shocked S1E10.png Spike under a wicker basket S1E10.png Twilight surprised by the library's state S1E10.png Parasprite eating words from a book S1E10.png Twilight grabs a parasprite by the wing S1E10.png Spike alone in the library again S1E10.png Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png Zecora Meditating S1E10.png Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Zecora Fell S1E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Twilight to Zecora "I don't know!" S1E10.png Twilight to Zecora "Is it?" S1E10.png Zecora looking serious S1E10.png Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Twilight even more worried S1E10.png Twilight swats away parasprites with her tail S1E10.png Twilight sees Princess Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png Ponyville still chaotic S1E10.png Ponyville in Panic S1E10.png Twilight has snapped S1E10.png Crazy Twilight S01E10.png Twilight tells Rainbow to distract the parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png Twilight losing hope S1E10.png DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png Pinkie: a encantadora Pinkie Pie playing music in the distance S1E10.png Twilight utterly speechless S1E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png Pinkie Pie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png Polka Pinkie passes by Twilight S1E10.png Twilight looking up at the parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites bobbing to Pinkie's music S1E10.png Pinkie leads the parasprites out of town S1E10.png Twilight's friends in complete shock S1E10.png Twilight doesn't know what's going on S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Twilight and friends follow the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight points to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot comes in for a landing S1E10.png Pinkie's friends gallop ahead of her S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Main five bow to Celestia S1E10.png Twilight greeting the princess S1E10.png Princess Celestia 'see you again' S01E10.png Princess Celestia 'as well as your friends' S01E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png Pinkie passes by surprised Celestia S1E10.png Celestia watches parasprite parade in bewilderment S1E10.png Parasprite resting on Celestia's wing S1E10.png Rainbow Dash sticking her tongue out S1E10.png Princess Celestia honored by the "parade" S1E10.png ConfusedPonies S01E10.png Princess Celestia "have to wait for another time" S1E10.png Princess Celestia 'emergency in Fillydelphia' S1E10.png Celestia mentions "some sort of infestation" S1E10.png Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Twilight shrugging "what trouble?" S1E10.png Celestia asks for Twilight's friendship report in person S1E10.png Twilight confused "my report?" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Twilight smiling warmly S1E10.png Twilight's friends hear Twilight give her report S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight "they don't always seem to make sense" S1E10.png Twilight and friends bid farewell to Celestia S1E10.png Pinkie done driving out the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight mentions the emergency in Fillydelphia S1E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png Twilight and Pinkie "the princess can handle it" S1E10.png Applejack "you knew what those critters were" S1E10.png Pinkie gesturing to her instruments S1E10.png Pinkie's friends apologize to her S1E10.png Twilight "even if we don't always understand you" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie "even when I don't understand me" S1E10.png Mane 6 victorious S1E10.png NoMorePonyville S01E10.png Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png en:Swarm of the Century Categoria:Galerias de episódios